Hey, Garcia
by MusicalCatharsis
Summary: Luke flirts with Garcia, most times he doesn't know it's happening, but other times he's well aware. Garvez Tumblr prompt.


"Hey Garcia," Luke says as he enters her office, closing the door behind him. "Do you uh, come here often?"

"This _is_ my office..." Garcia says over her shoulder giving him a weird look. "Did you need something?"

"We need you to run a search." She turns in her chair and looks at him with confusion lacing her features in the blue glow of her monitors. He pauses for a moment to take in the soft lines of her appearance.

"Obviously, Luke, that's what I do." Waggling her fingers at the man with a smirk, trying to coax the information out of the man who is standing at her office door, staring at her with a dazed expression. "Are you feeling alright?" Garcia proceeds to ask the man, her voice taking on a tone of concern. The woman tilts her head, taking in his expression, the smooth grin stretched across his face, and his eyes directed directly at her.

Luke steps closer, delivering the information and waits for her response, leaning himself against the edge of her desk with his hands gripping the edge of the table.

"Did it hurt, Garcia?" She turns to the man, her fingers still typing out his request.

"Did what hurt?" The woman pauses to look at him, turning her attention away from her computer screens as the facial recognition software filters through the many faces of Virginia.

"When you fell from heaven?" Luke chuckles, his right hand stretching out to the woman in the room, moving it from her head to her feet and back up again. Penelope Garcia turns back to her computer with a roll of her eyes.

"Seriously, will this ever stop? She asks him with a small smile, a blush creeping into her cheeks.

"Probably not," he says with a shrug.

* * *

"Skywalker, I just sent the addresses to your phone," Garcia says "be safe." She adds as an afterthought listening to the man express his thanks through her headset, her heart fluttering at the sound of his voice.

"Garcia, are you google?" Luke asks, continuing the conversation as her fingers reach out to disconnect the call. The woman pauses and takes a deep breath, waiting for him to finish his sentence. When it's clear that he won't she sighs, placing her head in her hands and rolls her eyes.

"Obviously not," she answers letting her voice portray exactly how tired she is in that moment.

"Because you're the answer to everything I'm looking for," the man says chuckling through the line when the technical analyst lets out an amused laugh.

"Goodbye Luke..." she says while shaking her head, her fingers reaching out to disconnect the call. Sitting back in her chair, the woman twirls the flower tipped pen she had been clutching onto to with a wide grin and a shake of her head.

* * *

"Hey Garcia," Luke says as he approaches the blonde woman in the conference room. He finds the technical analyst seated at the round table with her laptop open in front of her, a cup of tea situated to the left of her hand. She doesn't glance up when she hears his voice and he finds himself wondering what is going on to make her so forlorn.

"Mm," she answers and the man watches as her eyes continue to float across the screen, left to right, left to right before stopping and blinking rapidly.

"What are some of your favorite things..." he asks, sliding into the chair nearest to her. His hand coming up to flick at her shoulder.

"Today my favorite thing is tequila." The woman replies pushing her laptop away from her and gripping her cup of tea in her hands, dragging the ceramic against the table and lifting it to her lips. She closes her eyes and takes a sip from the mug.

"My favorite things are commitment and changing myself," Luke says, delivering the punch line to which Penelope Garcia lets out a chuckle, tea spilling out of the corner of her mouth. Luke reaches up to wipe the liquid from the corner of her lip and proceeds to wipe it on his pant leg.

"Are you always this ridiculous?" Garcia asks him, the corner of her mouth still tingling from his finger gliding across her skin.

"Only around you," the man replies while getting out of the chair he currently occupies and resting his hand on her shoulder. "Whatever is going on, it'll work out."

* * *

"I need help," Luke announces as he approaches her at the elevator with a smug smile on his face.

"That's the understatement of the year," Garcia answers while looking up from her phone. He's holding out his hand to her and she looks at it with a grimace. He keeps his hand extended toward her, wiggling his fingers and chuckling at the look on her face.

"I'm directionally challenged, can you hold this for me while I walk?" the man asks as she rolls her eyes. Heaving a heavy sigh she closes her phone and places it back in her purse before reaching out to fold her hand into his, lacing their fingers together. Turning her head she looks at him with a soft smile and leans her head against his shoulder, losing herself in the feeling of his warm hand wrapped around hers.

"This is getting old, Alvez." She whispers as she drags him into the elevator, gripping his hand tighter with each step she takes.

* * *

Penelope Garcia was not used to attention from the opposite sex, well not from someone that she was insanely attracted to. She found herself watching his every movement as they stood around a table at O'Keefe's, her fingers running up and down the stem of her margarita glass. She watches the way his fingers drum against the label on his beer bottle, watches the way his index and middle fingers grip the neck of it between his thumb as he raises the brown bottle to his lips taking another sip. She watches the way his neck bobs as he swallows the alcohol, and she watches the way his body moves as he leans into her and presses his lips close to her ear.

"You look nice tonight, Garcia, but you'd look better in my bed." He whispers, his tongue darting out to wet his lips and brushing against the shell of her ear. The woman looks over at him with her mouth open wide, a look of shock on her face as she watches the man pull back and resume his position on the side of her. Blushing furiously Garcia reaches out to grip her drink in her hand and raises it to her lips, swallowing the contents and slamming the glass back onto the table. She is acutely aware of the eyes of her teammates as they all look at her. She blinks quickly, points to her drink, nods her head, and spins on her heels in order to walk back to the bar to order another drink or three.

"You broke Garcia!" Spencer exclaims turning from Luke to the other members of the team. They all turn to watch Garcia as she leans over the bar top, yelling for another drink.

"What did you do to her?" Rossi asks with wide eyes, turning his attention to Luke. The man gives a shrug of his shoulders before stretching a grin wide across his face, his eyes flickering back to Garcia as he picks up his beer and finishes the contents. Luke nods his head and claps his hands on Spencer's shoulders before walking off after the woman he had been chasing for weeks. He lets his hands slide around her waist and squeezes her into his side in greeting. She turns to the man with a sly smile.

"Hey Luke, kiss me if I'm wrong but dinosaurs do still exist right?" She says over the hum of the music, watching as the man turns to her with a wide grin.

"I think you're wrong, Garcia," the man says before leaning down to press his lips against hers with a soft smile. "You're so wrong."


End file.
